Brake or Break
by stranger12
Summary: What if Takumi didn't race Keisuke then?


**Initial D – Brake or Break**

What if Takumi didn't race Keisuke then?

* * *

Bunta could not convince Takumi to go. The boy wanted to sleep, he slept so little as it was, so he stayed at home instead of going and racing down Akina, fighting a fight that was in no way his (although it involved his close friends). Bunta sighed into his cigarette, he knew his son's passivity would be more than a little annoying some day, and that day had finally come around.

Life went on, Takumi continued dragging himself out of bed in the wee hours of the night in order to assist his father and go deliver tofu, he went to school, he worked. His life was the same as it had been before his father tried to get him to race some guy. Him, racing someone. The mere thought gave him hives. He drove because he had to, he took no pleasure in it, unlike his friends and apparently entire groups of random people.

What was racing? There was no racing for him, just driving, just... Just an obligation.

One such day, Takumi went up to the hotel for his usual delivery at four in the morning, but on his way back, he frowned a little when he saw a parker few cars, and several people just sitting or standing, as if waiting for something, or someone. He drove slowly as to announce himself.

"Hey, man" – someone called out, and Takumi rolled his window down – "Sorry, but you can't go up right now"

"I need to get home" – the teen replied, feeling a little annoyed.

"Not right now you don't, otherwise there might be an accident"

"What is happening?"

"It's a race" – the older guy answered easily – "It shouldn't take long, I'm sorry"

"Alright" – Takumi said obligingly. With a sigh, he turned the 86 and parked it. He leaned his head back and tried to catch a few z's before he was allowed to get back home.

Hopefully, it really wouldn't take long.

Only a few minutes later, he heard two cars approaching, and he opened his eyes to see what was happening. A white car and a yellow one came into view, and soon enough, a blond and a brunet came out and were quickly swarmed by some of the people milling around. Takumi started the 86 and the brunet looked his way.

Before Takumi could take off, the same older guy he'd talked to came running to him.

"Hey, hey, are you too busy?"

"Right now?"

"I know you said you have to go home... Do you want to race down?"

"Race?" – the other guy motioned to the brunet and the blond, now looking at Takumi, or his car, he couldn't tell.

"Yes. They're interested in your car" – he leaned back and looked at it with interest – "Very interesting, is it yours?"

"My father's"

"It looks like he takes good care of it"

"... I suppose"

"So, how about it? You can't possibly lose anything with it, you're going down anyway, right?"

"I am" – he paused and locked eyes with the brunet for a brief moment – "But I don't race, I have never raced anyone"

"Oh. Oh, that is unfortunate... Are you sure?"

"I doubt they will get anything by racing with someone like me" – the blond suddenly appeared at Takumi's window wearing a frown.

"What's taking so long?" – he demanded.

"He doesn't want to do it"

"Why not? You scared? Are there only pussies here at Akina?" – something clicked in Takumi's mind but his face remained cool.

"I am sure I do not have a pussy" – he said dryly, and the blond snorted.

"Fair enough. So, why don't you want to do it?"

"I have never raced anyone"

"First time for everything. How 'bout it?"

"No thank you"

"Really? Not pussies then, just cowards" – the blond taunted, but Takumi only tilted his head.

"Do you think that will work on me?" – he retorted.

"I was hoping it would, I wanted a challenged, there are none to be had around here, I thought maybe you... But clearly that's not the case"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"Now I want to race you all the more, your car looks good, and there's something about you..."

"I don't want to date you either"

"Ha! I wasn't offering THAT just yet, kid. How old are you anyway, do you even have a license?"

"... I need to go now"

"Wait, wait. You don't have a license?!" – the blond exclaimed, and lots of people turned to stare, including the brunet.

"I didn't say that" – Takumi attempted to protest, and wondered if he could speed away before anyone caught on to the fact that he definitely wasn't supposed to be old enough to have a driver's license.

"You don't! Why are you even out here at this time of the night anyway, then?"

"... I really should leave"

"No way, no way! Okay, now you owe me a race"

"Excuse me?"

"And I won't call the police and tell on you"

Takumi stared at the blond with something akin to rage. First his father makes him do the delivery, then he can't go home right away, and now this guy threatens him into racing him? Even a cool cucumber such as Takumi had his limits, and he'd finally reached it.

"Fine. You want to race? Let's race" – he nearly snapped, and the blond smirked.

"Great! We can talk about that date after I beat you" – he shamelessly winked and that made Takumi all the angrier.

"Sorry to say, but you won't"

"We'll see"

A few moments later, Takumi and the blond parked their cars side by side at the mouth of the Akina hill. The teen closed his eyes then opened them, and smirked lightly.

Guy wanted a race? He was getting a race.


End file.
